In the manufacture of elongated components, and in particular aircraft wings, support stands (also referred to as stanchions) of differing heights may be required. This may be the case with aircraft wings in particular, wherein the thickness of an aircraft wing may change considerably, moving from the root of the wing (where the wing attaches to an aircraft fuselage) to the tip of such wing. To adequately support the wing, multiple stanchions are typically used along the length of both sides of the wing. These stanchions may be required to each be of a custom height in order to support a particular location of a specific model of wing, depending on a number of factors, including, without limitation, the weight to be supported, the design tolerances, the type and amount of work and/or inspection to be done, etc. Given the variety of wing models which may require manufacture, maintenance, inspection, testing, evaluation, etc., the construction of stanchions that are custom-made for each of the various wing models and/or configurations can be expensive, labor intensive, and can adversely bear on productions schedules.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches to the support of wings and other elongated structures may become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the teachings and examples set forth in the present disclosure.